Mobile Suit Gundam I
is a 1981 Japanese animated film directed by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Ryōji Fujiwara, and animated by Sunrise. It is the first compilation movie in the Mobile Suit Gundam movie trilogy, and is a compilation of episode 1 to episode 13 of the television series. Synopsis In the year 0079 of the Universal Century, the Earth Federation and its space colonies are engaged in an apocalyptic war. The rebellious Duchy of Zeon, using humanoid fighting machines called mobile suits, has all but vanquished the Federation. Now the Federation's last hope is the prototype Mobile Suit Gundam. When a twist of fate makes young civilian Amuro Ray the Gundam's pilot, his own battle begins — a struggle not only for the Federation's survival, but for his own.Mobile Suit Gundam The Movie VHS Cover Plot To be added. Characters Earth Federation Forces White Base Crew *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Sayla Mass *Hayato Kobayashi *Kai Shiden *Ryu Jose *Mirai Yashima *Fraw Bow *Marker Clan *Oscar Dublin *Paolo Cassius *Katz Howan *Letz Cofan *Kikka Kikimoto *Humrau Others *Tem Ray *Admiral Wakkein *Reed *Matilda Ajan *Camilla Principality of Zeon *Degwin Sodo Zabi *Gihren Zabi *Kycilia Zabi *Ramba Ral *Crowley Hamon *Clamp *Cozun Graham *Acous *Gadem Space Attack Force *Dozle Zabi Falmel Crew *Char Aznable *Dren *Denim *Gene *Slender *Crown *J.Q. *Kohm *Goro Earth Attack Force *Garma Zabi *Hamble *Guevil *Bebee *Kamp *Keji Civilians *Kamaria Ray *Icelina Eschonbach *Joseph Eschonbach *Comilly's Mother Mecha Earth Federation Forces *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-75-4 Guntank *SCV-70 White Base *Medea *Salamis-class *Magellan-class Principaltiy of Zeon *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type *MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type *MS-07B Gouf *Musai-class *ACA-01 Gaw *DFA-03 Dopp *P01B Luggun *Zanzibar-class Soundtrack *Cross of The Sand (ED) Production The first compilation movie was directed by Ryōji Fujiwara, with creator Yoshiyuki Tomino being the chief director.Mobile Suit Gundam Movie 1 [DVD] Release Mobile Suit Gundam I premiered in Japanese cinemas on March 14, 1981. Along with the rest of the movie trilogy, the special edition was released on October 21, 2000, where most of the original voice cast members rerecorded their lines. The special edition release is digitally remastered, but many of the sound effects are replaced, most notably the futuristic gun-sounds being replaced by louder machine gun sound-effects. Also, the music soundtrack, while not remixed, is rearranged and in some cases removed from some scenes. These changes were supervised by Tomino. Sometime later, the special edition was dubbed in Cantonese.機動戰士高達劇場版-機動戰士高達Ⅰ (廣東話配音版) Bandai Entertainment released the English dub of Mobile Suit Gundam I on VHS on May 11, 1999 under the title "Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie" — the dub was produced by Animaze. It was the first Gundam anime to be dubbed in English. As it was dubbed before Ocean Group's dubs and before the standardization of English translations and English pronunciations of names and terminology, there are some differences to other dubs of Gundam anime, such as the Principality of Zeon being translated as "Duchy of Zeon", Degwin Sodo Zabi holding the title "Duke" and the pronunciation of "Gundam" being /ɡʌndæm/ as opposed to /gʌndʌm/. The trilogy was released again both separately and in a DVD box set in America on May 7, 2002. However, said DVD is only available in Japanese audio with English subtitles. The video in the DVD boxed set is identical to the Japanese special edition. Long after Bandai Entertainment went defunct, Mobile Suit Gundam I was released on region 1 DVD with the rest of the trilogy by Nozomi Entertainment on January 5, 2015. This is a English subtitled release of the special edition, and does not contain the English dub which was produced before the new audio of the special edition. At 12:00 JST on July 22, 2016, Gundam.Info began to give free viewing of Mobile Suit Gundam I special edition with Japanese audio with English, Korean, Simplified Chinese and Traditional Chinese subtitles, as well as Cantonese audio on their YouTube channel; the free viewing option is closed on September 21, 2016.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM MOVIE Ⅰ・Ⅱ・Ⅲ free viewing!! Free streaming on YouTube was made available again for a limited time from, April 3, 2017."MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM MOVIE Ⅰ･Ⅱ･Ⅲ" available from 3rd April (JST) . Gallery Gundam Movie I Poster.jpg|Poster Gundam Movie I DVD.jpg|DVD Cover See Also *''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow'' (Sequel) Trivia References External Links *http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/work/detail.php?cid=251 Category:Movies